


Patron

by lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms/pseuds/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms
Summary: Loki is BAMF. And genderfluid. MJ needs help.





	Patron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ArielaStark).



> This is not very good. I'm sorry. Hope you like it, anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N I wasn't sure what to do with the pronouns, in this, so I used gender neutral pronouns for all the descriptive parts. Everything else is specified...

A phone rings, breaking the soothing quiet in the lab. It's 12 PM, so both Tony and Peter are confused. Peter goes to answer. "What's up MJ?" he asks. A look of horror slowly appeared on his face. Tony instantly realizes something has gone horribly wrong, because Peter's eyes are quickly filling with tears. "I'll come pick you up. Just don't go anywhere. Please...." Peter's voice was shaking. He ends the call and remains still for a second, his hand covering his face, composing himself. "What happened?" Tony asks. "MJ came out to their parents as genderfluid, and got kicked out..." Almost before Peter finishes his sentance, Loki appears in the lab, in full Asgardian robes. Tony had forgotten about Loki's sensitivity to Peter's moods. Loki and the boy were close friends, and she could aways feel when he was upset. "What's wrong?" she asked. Peter told her the whole story, watching her face harden with rage. 

 

*  
Loki was a great protector of all those who identified differently, but genderfluidity was especially close to their heart, as they identified as genderfluid themselves.They had, on several occasions, used their magic over the city, allowing people to appear as they truly saw themselves. Whether it was male, female or neither, for a few hours, everyone was comfortable in their own bodies.

Loki's eyes were steely as Peter finished his story. He had also shifted to his male form as Peter was talking, and he was not happy."Let's go pick up your friend. I need to have a chat with their parents " he announced. Peter gulped loudly. An angry Loki was not something you ever wanted to be faced with.  
MJ came to live with Tony and Peter after that night, and a week later, Tony and Loki held a press conference. Loki explained the idea of genderfluidity and gender non-conforming, and explained that they were now the patron of all people who identified as LGBTQ, therefore any hate would not be tolerated. People in need of help flocked to Loki, and for the first time in a while, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't very good....  
> All criticism is welcomed.


End file.
